


Forever wasn't that long

by jimlecavich1



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Dark Magnus Bane, Dead Alec Lightwood, HARD, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Sad Magnus, i cried, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimlecavich1/pseuds/jimlecavich1
Summary: One-shot were Alec dies and everyone sees how much Magnus really cared for him.





	Forever wasn't that long

They were waiting in the hall of the institute. Magnus was pacing, he couldn’t stop thinking.  _ “He could actually lose Alexander lightwood.” _ He ran to the silent brother who was exiting the room. “So is he ok?” Everyone gathered around to hear the answer to Magnus’ question. “I'm am sorry to inform you that Alexander Gideon Lightwood had died,” Magnus stopped. 

 

He looked at everyone else and fell to the floor. It sounded like someone one was killing him. It felt even worst. He screamed over and over. “No..please..No!!” Izzy and Maryse were crying but were shocked at Magnus’ reaction. 

 

Jace was sitting down as silent tears ran down his face. Someone opened the door giving Magnus a glimpse of Alec. laying there. Dead. Forever. The pain was almost too much. He screamed loud. “Noo...ahhhh!” With this, the ground started to shake. The shaking got more intense as Magnus continued to scream. 

 

Izzy almost lost her balance and slipped a little but quickly took her position. Many shadowhunters gathered around completely shocked of what was happening. Jace quickly stood up making his way to Magnus. He pulled him into a tight hug. With Magnus still chanting over and over again “No,” Jace regained self-control. “Magnus calms down,” Magnus looked at him and with a straight face said.

 

“Alex..ander is..dead don’t tell me to calm down..No I can’t live without him..he is my one true love no!” Magnus started to sob again crying hard against Jaace while Izzy and Maryse looked at each other shocked at the power of love.


End file.
